Lute Strings
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: Elsa has finished her latest creation: a lute made completely from ice, strings and all. As she doesn't know how to play one (and doesn't trust Anna with it), she turns to Kristoff. Before they know it, they're getting closer by the fire and singing a rather embarrassing duet. English translation of the Romanian song "I Was Coming Down The Hill" used herein.


**I'm really growing attached to the Kristelsa pairing. I guess I just like how they're actually the same age. **

**Anwyway, I own nothing. Enjoy**!

* * *

"Hm." A gasp. Then, a grunt of disapproval. "Mm-mm. Hmph." Finally a sigh. "I'll just have to ask him."

Elsa stood from the desk and picked up her newest creation: a lute, made completely and totally from ice—strings included. Since her secret had become known, she felt more at ease practicing with what she could do. So far she managed a few sculptures of Anna and Kristoff and a miniature Sven, though nothing compared to the glorious ice palace on the North Mountain.

She held it delicately in her hands as she went to find the mountain man. She certainly had no idea how to play a lute, and the last person she wanted to ask was her sister. Anna would try to play it, and probably drop it in the process. It would most likely shatter on impact and Elsa would get angry…

The queen shook herself. Yes, she would be miffed; but she would take it in a mature and calm manner. And probably freeze something in her room later. She smiled at that.

A servant bowed as she walked by. She stopped and turned. "Have you seen Kristoff?"

"I believe he's in the parlor off the main hall, Your Majesty."

"Thank you." She nodded and kept walking. A nervous sort of feeling settled in her stomach. She wanted him to play her creation to see if she made it correctly. Though if she hadn't, she would be ever so embarrassed…

Before she knew it, she stood before the parlor door. "Oh." She gripped the ice lute in one hand and wrapped the other around the doorknob. Ice crystals began forming on the brass.

Elsa let herself in and shut the door behind her. A shaky breath of relief slipped through her lips. "A-ah, Kristoff." She cleared her throat. "Kristoff!"

He turned to her. "Hm? Oh, Your Highness." He stood up. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"It's all right." She approached him and sat on the sofa, motioning for him to join her. "I made something."

"I can see that." He smiled slightly.

She pulled the lute into her lap. "I'm not sure if it actually works or not though. I don't know how to play it, so I was hoping you wouldn't mind testing it out for me."

"Do the strings—" He hesitantly plucked one, hearing it vibrate in the belly of the instrument. "Yep, it works."

She nodded and handed it to him. "I wanted to make a real-working lute. If I'm going to do something, I'm going to do it correctly."

"That's true." He was busy tuning it. "How on earth did you make strings out of ice?"

"It wasn't easy, believe me." She chuckled faintly, remembering how long it took her to finally achieve one string. The rest came easily after that.

"It's cold…" He pulled a pair of fingerless gloves from his vest. "Fortunately I'm always prepared." He put his hands to the instrument properly.

She found herself entranced by him. Certainly she'd witnessed musician before—she prided herself at being able to play a flute fairly well—but she'd never been this close before. He glanced from the stem of the instrument to the strings he plucked and back again, slowly tuning them all to perfection.

Once ready, Kristoff began to play softly. For a time the sound of the lute filled the room, the crackling of the fire burning in the hearth backing it up. Elsa's eyes widened and she leaned forward slightly, completely lost in his talent.

Then, he began to sing.

"_I was coming down the hill. I met my love on the way._" He glanced up at the queen, smiling slightly as a blush popped up along his cheeks. "_My love asked me_—"

"_Do you miss someone?_" Elsa felt her face burn and take on a pinkish hue. She heard the song every once in a while when her sister sang it through the halls. It was an old song, one she never thought she'd hear from anyone but the hopeless romantic Anna.

Kristoff seemed a bit surprised too, his fingers fumbling for a few notes on the lute before he continued. "_I told my love, 'My love, you fool! Have you ever seen a man in this world not to miss someone?'_"

"_Have you ever seen a beautiful man who is not loving?_" The queen gazed up at him, her light blue eyes sparkling in the firelight. "_Have you ever seen a kind man who doesn't enjoy life?_"

"_Have you ever seen a good man who doesn't have many desires?_" A slow smile graced Kristoff's lips, his face softening at the young woman beside him. "_And myself, a young lad…_"

Elsa felt her blush deepen. "_How can I not be full of love?_"

As the song ended, one of the strings snapped and flew just between their faces. Kristoff stared down at the lute. "It's melting."

"Well, it _is_ made of ice."

"We shouldn't have had it so close to the fire." He laid it gently on the ground at their feet.

"I can make another." Elsa watched with a hint of sadness as her creation slowly melted into a puddle on the rug. "Oh well."

Silence settled between them until a nearby clock tolled ten times. Kristoff turned to her suddenly. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Late? It's not all that late. I'm usually up past this." Though, she couldn't hide the yawn that threatened to appear. "Really."

"A kingdom is only as strong as its queen, and if the queen is tired…"

"The kingdom is tired. I understand." She smiled warmly. "Kristoff, since when did you start turning into a worrier?"

"I'm not worrying, I'm just saying." He stood up and reached for her hand. "Come on, I'll escort you to your room."

She allowed him to pull her to her feet. "There won't be any need for that. I know my way around just fine, thank you."

His eyes flashed with disappointment (maybe; had she imagined it?) and he nodded. "All right. Um… Good night, then, Your Highness."

"Elsa. You can call me Elsa." She gazed up at him. "I want you to call me Elsa…"

"Good night…Elsa."

"Good night, Kristoff." The queen turned and let herself out of the room, stepping into the empty hall. It was then she realized how hard her heart had been beating. She cleared her throat, smoothed her dress, and began to walk back to her room.

After all, she had another lute to make, and the night was still young.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated~**

**-LoRF**


End file.
